


a truth so loud you can't ignore

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 8th year, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Truth or Dare, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: simon suggests a game of truth or dare one night at watford





	a truth so loud you can't ignore

**Baz**

“Hey, Baz.” Snow says one evening, interrupting me from my Elocution homework, “truth or dare?”

“Excuse you?”

“I said,” he repeats slowly, “truth? or dare?”

“We aren’t playing that,” I say dumbly.

“Of course we are,” he says, like it’s not even a question.

Crowley, what’s gotten into him? We never talk to each other in our room if we can help it. It’s almost become an unspoken rule. One Snow is apparently willing to break for the sake of a stupid game.

“Fine,” I snap, “but I go first.”

He leans back on his bed as if to say “go ahead”.

“Truth or dare?” I ask him and he sticks his chin out defiantly.

“Dare.”

I wrack my brain, trying to think of something horrible, but all I can come up with is: “I dare you to lick the soap in the shower.”

He rolls his eyes. “Really, Baz?”

I nod and he stands, making his way to the en suite. He returns with a bar of soap in hand, which he makes a big show of licking. It must taste horrible and I catch him grimacing, but he does a fair job of hiding it.

“That was too easy,” he snorts. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Oh Merlin, this was a mistake.

“Do you fancy anyone?”

I wasn’t expecting that. Truthfully, I thought this game was some sort of trick to get information out of me; but if that were true, why would he need to know something like that?

Unless he’s trying to get me to let my guard down, in which case I need to do something to rattle him back.

“No. No, I don’t fancy anyone.”

He nods like he understands, but doesn’t say anything.

“Truth or dare?” I ask for the second time.

“Dare”, he says again and my smile goes predatory.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

I expect him to curse at me. I expect him to start yelling, to throw open the door to our room and tell everyone what I just said. I even expect him to go off.

The last thing I expect is for him to actually do it.

He takes my face in his hands and I’m so shocked I forget to close my eyes. He keeps his open as well, and we both watch each other lean in. My eyes fall shut at the exact moment our lips meet, and I can’t believe this is happening.

His lips glide over mine, and he’s doing this nice thing with his chin that I like. His hands come up to tangle themselves in my hair and I should be angry at him for messing it up, but it feels good. (So good.)

Snow breaks the kiss. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss me again,” he says.

So I do.


End file.
